Animaniacs VS Animaniacs
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music". Montana Max is sucked out of the TTA universe and into the Animaniacs one. After learning all he must, he promptly takes charge of the Warner Bros Studios by force and captures a group of toons so another group of toons will fight one another against their wills. Will he succeed where his mentor failed?


Greetings, everybody! As you may be aware, I previously wrote that Tiny Toon Adventures tale titled "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and, even more recently than that, I wrote that Animaniacs story titled "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music". Beforehand and to date, both have been real well received in general. As such, I'm spurred to write a TTA and Animaniacs crossover fanfic(although it's more of the latter than the former, but still)in which Montana Max, after a long time of having to live the kind of life he previously never would have imagined even in his worst of nightmares, finds his way from the TTA universe into the Animaniacs one via a portal created by a cosmic twist induced by a blue moon(spoof on the idiom "once in a blue moon").

When once he gets there, he sees an ample opportunity to rebuild what he once had and then add plenty more to it, and the way that he intends to do so is that he will, after learning all he must from Ralph T. Guard(who doesn't know anything about him and thus doesn't know that helping him understand things is a bad idea, especially since Ralph is so dense), take control of Warner Bros Studios and also capture some of the heroes in the new universe he's arrived in. After that, he'll make it clear to those who come to rescue those captives that they must bring themselves onto center of the street that is in front of his new palace of a home and take one another on in battle according to who he chooses to fight who. It is either that, as he makes clear, or the death of the captive ones as well as of the ones he's chosen for his fights and numerous random innocent people and/or animals, not to mention a sizable amount of destruction, property damage and pollution to go with it all.

As in, if even one individual he chooses for these battles refuses to fight, such a disaster of a catastrophe as described will be made to happen by Monty. Now, as you can probably tell by this point, Monty is not only inspired to do this by what Yosemite Sam did back in his universe with all of the Acme Loo students, but he means to succeed where his mentor failed in the end, especially since he wants to honor his favorite teacher and he was the only one of the Acme Loo students who was happy about what Yosemite Sam was having them do in that Acme Loo gym(although he hated how he lost the first and only fight that he engaged in, and against Buster Bunny, no less). Anyhow, this story will make it clear both how Monty gets things arranged so that they are as he wants them to be, who is going to take on who(however reluctantly)for the first of fights and what will happen after it's all over, especially since Monty intends for this to be the first thing he enjoys, and the first thing he records to enjoy repeatedly, after what seems to be his conquering all of the Animaniacs universe, but no one in it wants him to succeed in the end at all, especially the ones he's taken captive and/or the ones he's forcing to fight.

Now, then, since it's incredibly blatant that this is a crossover sequel to both "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music" by now, I am going to finish up my introduction by saying that I hope this is as enjoyable and good as both of those stories were, and by saying that there are things to note, as you will read below, and after that, the first chapter of this fic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place six weeks after the events of "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and also takes place four weeks after the events of "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music"

The story you are about to read will, although this is probably predictable to you, have a lot of similarities to "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and, in a lot of ways, be the "Animaniacs" equivalent to it. There will, however, be enough differences so that it's still got a status as its own, unique story, especially with how it ends, but I won't spoil that for any of you.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to, in Monty's case, "Tiny Toon Adventures" and, in the cases of all the other characters in this story, "Animaniacs".

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 1-Mo-Newcomer-Tana Max

It was quite the irony, one had to admit. Montana Max, despite having been deprived of all of what made him rich, powerful and significant back after he and all of the other Acme Loo students had been forced to fight by Yosemite Sam in the gym of their school(although he was the only one of them who didn't need to be forced to do so and wasn't reluctant about it, quite ironically enough), all back in his own Tiny Toon Adventures universe, obviously, had seemed to have gotten a sudden stroke of luck.

How so? Well, even as he was currently living the kind of life which was essentially the precise opposite of what he was used to, accustomed to and happy with(not to mention what he meant to always live forever until it was taken from him), he one night was yelling to the sky in the form of a long stream of obscenities, curse words and furious condemning complaints, moans and venting rages because of how much he hated what kind of life he was now forced to live, and especially for as long as he'd lived it.

That all of the other toons in this universe(except for Yosemite Sam, Sweetie and Elmyra, who had, respectively, been fired from Acme Loo and forced to be a janitor at Perfecto Prep, hugged to death by Elmyra and tackled and killed by numerous animals who'd had enough of the torture they went through thanks to be owned by the aforementioned Elmyra)were living a happy and wonderful kind of life where all was well and as it needed to be only further fueled Monty's outright fury and livid hatred of the sort of life he was trapped in right now.

But it just so happens that, on that same night, despite how neither he nor anyone else was at all expecting it, a strange, once in an eternity kind of phenomenon occurred exactly where Monty was standing to vent his rages, frustrations and the like.

The phenomenon in question was that the moon, which was very full tonight and easily seeable, especially from where Monty was standing, was in a state that it was only in during times that the phrase "once in a blue moon" would be applied to it.

But beyond this, such a state actually turned the moon a literal blue color this time, and it simultaneously caused and was caused by a cosmic twist that also led to the generation of a giant portal that, quite by chance, was projected right in front of where Monty stood.

Of course, this very predictably surprised Monty, who's raging, venting and swearing was instantaneously cut off. Both by his shock, his amazement and his confusion, all of which occurred quite suddenly.

He went out: "What in the world? What in the name of God? Is that a portal? And how the hell did it goddamn get here, for that motherfucking matter? It came out of the moon, or one or more of the moonbeams? And when the moon turned a literal blue, no less? I've heard of once in a blue moon, but this is downright ridiculous! HEY!"

The last one came from how Monty was all of a sudden feeling the portal's pull on him. I should also add that, just after Monty said: "Is this portal sucking me in? I can't resist or get free of its suction force or the grip thereof! And where the fuck does it fucking lead, anyway?" he got yanked right into the portal and, ironically enough, right after Monty disappeared into it, the vast portal got closed up and disappeared.

You see, for the portal in question to exist, the moon had to be in the very state it was, and that was sustained by the cosmic twist lasting as it was existent. After the cosmic twist had ended, so did the state of the moon required for the portal's existence to continue. As a result of that, the portal disappeared.

Furthermore, the reason only Monty was sucked in, besides how no one else was present where he was, was because the cosmic twist, the state of the moon and the ability to exist of the portal were just enough so that it would have a strong enough pull to yank in something the size, height and weight of him in as close a range to the portal as he was. Hence why nothing around where Monty was also got pulled into and through the portal before it closed up and disappeared.

Anyhow, after the portal was gone and so was the cosmic twist, and, furthermore, it was followed by how the moon returned to its normal state and as such returned to its normal color, instead of being a literal blue, Monty found himself regurgitated out of the other side of the big portal into the Animaniacs universe.

Understandably, he had no idea where the hell he was, nor did he know that he was no longer in his original universe of the TTA universe, but he did know that he was no longer in or through that portal, especially since, as soon as he landed on the ground of the part of the Animaniacs universe he was now in, the other side of the portal unsurprisingly closed up and vanished completely, now that what made it exist in his universe was gone and thus it could no longer exist in that universe or any other.

Now, on to what happened with Monty here. He let out: "Where the hell did I just get taken to by that crazy portal? I'm obviously out of it and on solid ground, but…" He looked at where he was now and became increasingly surprised and confused.

"Hey! I don't think this is Acme Acres at all!" Monty let out. Then he bitched: "Where have I been taken to? And why did it happen to me and lead to this place?" Suddenly, he heard a voice say: "Excuse me? Are you lost?"

He looked to see a rather portly police officer of a security guard looking down to where he was, and he said: "Oh, I don't know, tubby. What would YOU call being all alone in a place you're utterly unfamiliar with and had been taken to by some freakish portal that sucked you in and spit you out before disappearing completely?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, little guy!" Ralph said to him. "I just wanna help you out! You look like you could use that, too!" Monty sighed and rolled his eyes, then said: "Fine, okay. First thing's first. My name is Montana Max."

"Well, hello, Montana Max." Ralph said to him. "I'm Ralph." Monty then said: "Ralph, huh? Okay, now that we know each other, would you mind telling me where the fuck I am?" A reply from Ralph came out as: "Oh, you must not be from around here!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Monty snapped. "I'm from Acme Acres, in the Tiny Toon Adventures universe, and this looks nothing like that universe! It's like a world for different kinds of toons!" "Oh, and it is!" Ralph told him. "This is the Animaniacs universe!"

"The Animaniacs universe?" Monty asked. Ralph then filled Monty in on both where he was, all he needed to know about the Animaniacs universe and who inhabited the Earth of that universe. After he was finished, Monty said: "So, that's how things are with this place, huh? I've just learned all I've got to learn about what goes on here?"

"Yup. That's right. You got it." Ralph responded while nodding. Ironically, learning all he had learned, Monty had it so that he got a fiendish and sinister idea which suddenly occurred to him, even as such a thing was not what Ralph had intended. And, as soon as said idea entered his mind, he gave it a bit of thinking, considering and planning, then he told Ralph: "Well, thanks for filling me in and giving me some much-needed knowledge. Especially since I've got an idea all of a sudden!"

"Come again?" asked Ralph, trying to understand what Monty was saying. Monty then an instant later put across to him: "Here, I'll explain this sudden, new idea of mine. Bring me to Warner Bros Studios. Introduce me to the others there, while I fill them in on who I am. After it happens, I'll tell them as well as you of a perfect way to not only capture the Warner trio, but also to make it so that, besides how they stay captured, everyone at Warner Bros Studios becomes ruler of this whole damn universe, myself included! How I do this, I can't explain right now, since it'd take up too much time, but it'll be made clear once I put it into action!"

Now, these were, in reality, not Monty's true intentions and just a veiling of his evil plot, but Ralph, being as much of an idiot as he was, bought it. So he said: "Okay, come along with me to the Termite Terrace. I'll let everyone know who you are, then you tell them about yourself and then your ingenious plans!" "My intentions exactly!" Monty nodded, and he was led right to that place. But as soon as they were in there, Monty saw ample opportunity to make his move.

How so? Well, it turns out that Ralph, after so much time of being an incompetent, dumb and bumbling guard like he was, had been given a gun to increase his chances of doing even the least bit better. And Monty noticed that gun in its holster. He decided that, were he to grab it while the grabbing was good, he could force both Ralph and everyone else in the place he'd now entered to do exactly as he said.

So he capitalized on that opportunity, knowing that what he'd do and say would go well hand in hand with the villainous plan he thought up but kept obscured from Ralph previously. He took hold of Ralph's gun and jumped forward, and, before Ralph or anyone else could react, he pointed it straight out and moved it this way and that, back and forth, in the room. Then he told everyone around him: "Okay, you losers! Listen the fuck up and do exactly as I fucking say if you want any chance of surviving this shit!"

In no position to argue, the others complied, especially since even being as dumb as he was, Ralph was able to tell there was nothing anyone could do but obey the gun-toting brat, so one of the workers said: "All right, all right! Please tell us who you are and what it is you want!" "I am Montana Max, or Monty for short," Monty told those around him who weren't Ralph, "and I want the following things! And you'd all better listen good and carefully!"

Everyone around him nodded, and Monty then demanded: "First of all, I take control of this fucking studio and all of its motherfucking money as of this motherfucking moment! You are all under my command as of now!" Everyone nodded, and Monty continued: "Second of all, I want you all to, through animation and the real life materializing thereof like one would do with new cartoon characters, create teleportation and imprisonment devices which can make it so that whoever they are aimed at are teleported into a prison subsequently made from the same energy that they are zapped and teleported here by! A hollow, cube-like prison!"

"Okay, okay!" another one of the workers cried out. "It will be done! Just take it easy, okay?" "HOLD IT!" bellowed Monty. "I haven't fucking finished giving my goddamn demands yet! I also want you to make sure those same devices are given right to me after they're created, in addition to how I want them to be working when it happens, and specifically targeting the likes of Skippy Squirrel, Runt, Dot Warner, Wilford Wolf, Dr. Scratchansniff, Bobby, Sasha, Lana, Kiki, Mindy and Flavio Hippo so that they will all be trapped in the same cube cage here, and I want it to happen in a way so that Slappy Squirrel, Rita, Yakko, Wakko, Minerva Mink, Hello Nurse, Pesto, Squit, Buttons and Marita Hippo know about it instantly after it happens!"

"Since we have no choice but to make all of that happen, despite how we otherwise wouldn't, but we must, given you've got us all at gunpoint, we'll do it, but why on earth do you fucking want all of this, anyway?" Ralph asked Monty. "Oh, you'll see. You'll all see." Monty replied. "As soon as everything's the way that I demanded it be and the ones who I want to know about the ones I'm capturing being captured have made their way here to try and save them, you will all see exactly what the hell this is all about! I assure you!"

"Okay, let's not keep him waiting!" one of the other workers said. They all did what had to be done to fulfill Monty's wishes and obey his commands in the process, and then, when all of everything was ready and Monty's devices were in front of him, Monty watched in joy and glee as they made it so that all of the ones who he'd demanded be teleported and imprisoned were, in fact, seized from wherever they were at the time and brought to the part of the studio that he was in, subsequently finding themselves contained in an energy cube of a prison barely big enough to enable all of them to be in there and breathe without taking any bodily harm, and even so, not a one of them could move or even speak, they were so boxed in.

Monty then said: "Ah, my captives! Hello there, the lot of you. You're probably wondering why the hell I did this to you. Well, you'll know soon enough. After all, the ones who mean to rescue you will be here any minute now." He pointed his gun out while swinging the hand holding it all around the room he was in, making sure there was no chance whatsoever that his plan wouldn't proceed apace. Then he would say: "And when they get here, they'll know as well as you what this is for and what it can, might or might not lead to, depending on how the hell things fucking happen."

As was predictable, and as Monty had predicted, the ones who knew about all of this as soon as it had happened, as he wanted to be the case when he made his move, did not take long to reach the area outside of the studio that led into the part he was in, and Monty walked out to see a very livid looking Slappy, Minerva, Rita, Yakko, Wakko, Marita, Buttons, Pesto, Squit and Hello Nurse standing right before him, side by side. He smiled and said: "Well, hello there, all of you! I'm so glad that you could make it! Truly, I'm happy you came, believe it or not! That was all part of my plan, after all!"

Although they would have attacked him if they'd gotten the chance, Monty had prepared for this and was sure to hold out his gun so that it was pointed directly at them when he came to see them outside. Which means that they had to stay where they were for the sake of the ones they intended to rescue and their own sakes, as well. So one of them, Slappy, opted for trying to find out what she could so that maybe they'd gain a little knowledge as to what the hell all of this was about, as well as time to maybe find a way to attack Monty before he got a chance to shoot.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck have you abducted our family, friends and/or acquaintances?!" demanded Slappy. "I'm Montana Max, although most call me Monty, and I have kidnapped the ones you speak of because of the following things. First off, I'm from the Tiny Toon Adventures universe, but got sucked into this one by freak chance, and wish to see to it that I succeed where my mentor, Yosemite Sam, failed when it came to trying to make it so that forced fights are done for his pleasure and on account of his wish to find out who'd win in a particular set of battles and so that he gets by with it and has a future of memories about them to look forward to!"

Monty then laughed and continued: "And also, I wish to show that I do not take being fucked over by fate, especially in a way that leads to me living like a pauper, of all things, for a long time lying down! Not by a fucking long shot! And furthermore, the fact that I would make all of this shit fucking happen in a new, different universe is also a perfect way to start fresh, in particular because I intend to take over this universe and have already taken control of the Warner Bros Studio as a start of my conquest!"

Everyone in front of Monty opened their eyes widely, right before Monty kept talking by means of saying: "Of course, I intend to start by making it clear both that I run everything which happens in this fucking world now to you as I made it clear to everyone in that studio building just moments ago, and also by making it equally clear to you that the only way to save all of the ones I've just taken hostage is to fight it out with each other in battles which I arrange the damn opponents of! It's either your doing battle as I want to see it happen and your getting your little friends back after it's done or me seeing them dead after I demand my slaves in that building to modify the devices I used to capture them in a way that causes their cube containment unit of energy to close the fuck on them and crush them to death painfully, bloodily and horribly! Either way, I will be in charge of all that is in this universe at all times from this moment on!"

As the ones Monty was saying all this to realized that their best bet was to do as he said and try and find a way to take Monty down and end his fiendish scheme after he thought he had gotten what he wanted out of them, and of course save the ones he was holding prisoner in the process, Minerva told Monty: "All right, you want us to fight each other and as you choose it to be? None of us want to, nor are any of us going to like it, but it seems we have no choice here or any say in the matter."

"None at all on either count." Monty smiled smugly. "And I'll be not only directing and supervising it all, but I'll also be filming it all, too!" He pulled a video camera out of one of his pockets, obviously with the hand he wasn't holding the gun with, and then he placed that to the side before also pulling a stand for the camera out of that same pocket with that same hand. As soon as this was done, he fired a shot which landed a few feet away from the ones who he was looking at in order to startle them.

As it hit the gravel, Monty quickly put his gun in his pocket, got to work putting the video camera on the stand and turning it on, followed by how he quickly took his gun out again and pointed it at those he meant to come to blows before telling them: "Okay, so all of everything is in place, and I've got you all right where I want you, plus the video camera that'll record all this is turned on, and I've got it as pointed as you as my gun currently is! Now is the fucking time to listen the fuck up, so I would fucking advise all of you to goddamn do so!"

They gave a long, annoyed sigh, and Monty informed them: "In this very part of this region, out here, near but not in this studio building, I am going to speak the names of the pair of opponents I want to fight each other! Then that pair of opponents comes into the center of this spot, which is between where me and the building are at the moment, and they take one another on in battle after I say the words now, fight! After whoever wins the match has won, I repeat this cycle with the next set of opponents for a fight, and so on and so forth. Anyone who disobeys me and/or refuses to do battle will make it so that all of you and all of the ones you mean to save will die, and horrifically, at that! Not only this, but countless random innocent animals and/or just as innocent humans will also lose their lives, just as hideously or even worse, and a plentiful amount of destruction, property damage, pollution and the like will also take place! I'll make full damn well sure of it all one fucking way or the other! So either do as I say or suffer the consequences along with so many others and so much else! Furthermore, this will only end when I have run out of ways to make matches, and that's a very long way away, so don't think that any of you have anything short of a long way to go! And after I've recorded all the clashes and the outcomes thereof, they are mine to watch whenever I want to, even and especially after all of this shit is fucking over! There! Are we clear? You all got all that?"

"Yes, Max." the lot he was meaning to make fight all told him bitterly and unhappily in unison. "Good." Monty grinned callously as much as maliciously. "Now, the first fucking set of sparring adversaries who I'm goddamn going to have goddamn go the fuck at it consists of the following two Animaniacs toons…Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner! Let's see both of you Warner brothers get the hell out into the center of this area and take one another the fuck on, and I mean NOW! I'm not gonna fucking ask again for shit, either! I mean to honor my mentor both by succeeding where he failed and by avenging what happened to him in the end with what I do to this universe, along with getting a better life than ever I had before, with more riches than I've ever imagined before, which is saying a lot, in the process! And I refuse for this to be anything but exactly that which I want it to be, with not so much as a fucking trace of goddamn difference in the least bit!"

With a less than joyous roll of their eyes, Yakko and Wakko were watched by all of the other reluctant participants in Monty's game of grappling as they went into the center of the area they were in before the eyes of a glee-ridden Monty and prepared for their reluctant rumble with each other. They were posing to fight, although each one could tell by the other's face that he would not be doing this if he had any choice, and for good reason. Who would win this fight, and for that matter, who would Monty choose as the next pair of battle contenders? Find out in the chapter which follows this one!

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Pretty cool way to pick up from where the stories "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music" left off, isn't it? Will the ones who've come to rescue the toon captives and put a stop to Monty's horrid plan succeed in both of those things in the end? And in the meantime, how many of these fights is Monty going to arrange before he's satisfied? Keep reading this story, the next chapter that follows this one or otherwise, if you want to know the answers in the end! Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
